Love and Marriage
by DrThunder
Summary: A happy marriage doesnt equal fluffy kodak moments every day. Harry realizes this when he messes up his gift for Draco and still ends up getting some. Happy Valentine's Day! M for slash and swearing.


_Goes together like a horse and carriage….._

**In honor of Valentine's Day, I decided to write this lovely one shot. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Rated M for slash and swearing. **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **

**(Or if you're single...)**

**HAPPY SINGLE'S AWARENESS DAY!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Love and Marriage**

**By Dr. Wooty**

_"To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down." - Woody Allen, Love and Death _

Harry stood in aisle six of his local grocery store, staring at the display in front of him. _How could I forget? _He silently screamed at himself, tugging at his wild black hair. _I'm so fucked! Valentine's Day is his favorite holiday! And I forgot!_

The cards were brightly shining red, plastered with hearts and doilies, some even sang when you opened them. But no matter how different they looked, they all succeeded in overwhelming and frustrating Harry Potter. He had to choose the perfect card, and not to mention present for his beloved, or he would be, as the muggles say, 'in the dog house'.

He brought a finger out in front of him and spun the tall rack of cards, its metal frame squeaking loudly. Harry began to pick card after card at random. He read the insides, gagged at the sappiness, and then placed them back in their respective slots.

Twenty minutes later found Harry still rooted in the same spot, but this time contemplating whether or not Draco would appreciate a handmade card. He decided to give the rack a final spin, pick a card with his eyes closed, and hope that it would be romantic enough to satisfy his husband.

He buried the card under a few boxes of cereal, so as not to regret his decision, and carried on with his shopping, picking up a dozen roses before he hit the register.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

Harry smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, he was completely screwed. He had managed to burn the chicken and overcook the pasta. He thought drenching them both in spaghetti sauce would make it better, but now it just looked as if he made lumpy tomato soup for dinner. The bread was hard, the wine tasted cheap, and he didn't have a vase for the roses.

He didn't even want to think about the card he had chosen blindly. It was creepy, at best. With its colorful hearts on the bottom half of the front cover it stated;_ 'Sometimes, I think instead of being a person, you should be cut up into little pieces of heart shaped candy.'_ And on the inside, _'that's how sweet and tasty you are. Happy Valentine's Day.'_

Harry cringed the first, and second, and third time he read the words. He figured he didn't even need to bother with shaving today, there was no way Draco would have sex with him after reading this incredibly lame/psychotic card.

He did anyway, though. You know, just in case.

He sighed and set the roses and enveloped monstrosity on the dinner table and waited for his husband to arrive home from work.

He didn't have to wait long for his blonde haired, blue eyed lover to walk through the door of their flat with a grin on his face.

"Aww! Harry, you didn't have to do all this for me!" Draco exclaimed when he set his sights on the table in front of him. Harry walked to Draco and removed his coat and scarf, hanging them up on the rack.

They hugged and pecked each other on the mouth a few times; Harry tried to push his luck with more but was unsuccessful when Draco was able to pry him off.

"Stop." He whined at Harry, gently pushing him away. "I want to give you your present." Draco reached into the jacket pocket next to him and pulled out a rectangular box covered in red paper.

In the five years Harry and Draco had been married, Harry had always been fond of Valentine's Day. He knew that it was overrated and you should express your love for your partner every day, not just one day out of the year, but his present was usually a naked and willing Draco. How could he not love it?

Last year, he came home to find the man naked on the dining room table, covered in small chocolates. The year before that, he had to go on a treasure hunt, only to find his naked lover lying in bed surrounded by flower petals and lit candles. He couldn't really recall the year previous to that, as too many alcohol soaked cherries had been involved.

This year, he hated Valentine's Day. Harry looked down at the new iPhone and tried to smile to appease his husband. The phone was great, he'd wanted one ever since he saw the ad on the tele.

Harry groaned. He made a crappy dinner, got a crappy card and a crappy present for Draco and was rewarded with an iPhone. It made him feel, well, crappy!

"You don't like it? I thought you wanted one? You're always talking about it." Draco bit his lip, looking adorably worried at Harry and that made the man feel even worse.

"It's not that. The phone is great. Thank you." Harry kissed him again and led him to the table. "Let's eat."

"Hey, where's my present?" Draco stuck out his bottom lip to pout.

"I made you dinner, prat! And got you those flowers you like so much. I got you a card too, but you can read that later. How's the wine?" Harry smiled and changed the subject as best he could by raising his wine filled glass, making Draco repeat the gesture so they could toast.

"To love!" Draco called out as their glasses tinked. Harry chugged his wine, trying in vain to ignore the sharp taste.

They pretended to enjoy their meal in silence. Smiling at each other every once in a while.

Harry knew he wasn't getting any tonight. He might as well put on his flannel pajamas now and go pick out a movie for them to fall asleep to on the couch. It was what they did on almost every other night they didn't have sex.

"Thank you for dinner, Harry. It was very sweet of you." Draco smiled and wrapped his hands around Harry's waist when they finished their meal and brought their dirty dishes to the sink.

"It was shit, I know."

"Yea, kind of, but I love you for trying." Draco said laughing. Harry poked him hard in the ribs.

"It's not my fault that _someone_," Harry poked Draco again for emphasis, "Didn't remind me that today was Valentine's Day!" Harry continued to poke and tickle Draco until they were rolling on the floor.

"I didn't think I had to! It's only the second most advertised holiday of the year! Plus I technically _did_ remind you."

"How?"

"By sending you to the store yesterday. I knew you'd figure it out there and pick something up." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"So this disaster of a meal can be blamed completely on you then?" Harry asked, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

"If you want to blame your bad cooking skills on me go ahead. Just don't forget that I got you an awesome new phone!" Draco replied, pointing his finger in Harry's face and sticking his tongue out.

Harry gasped in mock outrage. "You don't have to rub it in!"

"No," Draco's face suddenly turned serious as his voice lowered and he continued, grinding his hips, and erection, into Harry. "But I do have to rub this somewhere, and I'd prefer if it was your ass."

"You're such a sweet talker." Harry said laughing. He stood and held his hand out for Draco. Harry didn't let go as they ran and tripped up the stairs and fell onto their bed, attempting to kiss the life from one another.

They ripped their clothes off, not caring if buttons were popped or jeans were ripped. Draco kissed Harry's neck sloppily as Harry worked his hand in the same fashion up and down Draco's shaft. Their moans were loud and libidinous as they ravaged the other's body.

Harry's stubbled chin left little scratches along Draco's inner thigh as Draco's sharp nails left long claw marks down the length of Harry's back. Harry growled around his lover's cock, only making the scratching worse. Not being able to stand the pain of it any longer, Harry glared up at Draco and forced the hands on his back into his hair.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled, fucking Harry's mouth. He continued for another minute before pushing Harry off of him roughly, and turning him around. Forcing Harry up on all fours, Draco licked his hand and rubbed it quickly over Harry's entrance. He entered Harry in one swift motion, glad that his lover didn't need any preparation, as he was already quite used to the way they did things. Draco grabbed a handful of black hair with his left hand and slapped the tight ass in front of him with his right as he thrust into Harry fast and hard.

The headboard made a loud banging noise on the wall with every thrust forward, but neither man noticed. Even if they did, they were too enraptured in their own pleasure to care.

Draco continued his fast pace for several minutes, grabbing any part of Harry's body he could reach.

Harry moaned loudly as he buried his head into his pillow. The muffled moans became louder still as he came into the bed below him. Draco thrust even harder and faster, cursing Harry and Merlin in the same go as his cock pulsed out his own orgasm into his husband.

They lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Their bodies tingled and their limbs were impossible to move.

"Best. Valentine's Day. Ever." Harry whispered, unable to speak any louder than that. Draco chuckled silently next to him, eventually turning onto his side. His head rested in his hand as he looked down upon his lover.

They stared at each other, smiling for a minute before Harry asked, "What?"

"That doesn't count as my present. Where's my card?" Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Draco wouldn't be contented with manhandling Harry sexually. He had to have a stupid card, too.

Harry huffed and retrieved the card, as well as a glass of water from downstairs. He groaned as he neared the bedroom door, smelling the familiar stench of cigarette smoke.

"At least open the damn window if you insist on doing that in here." Harry set his glass on the bedside table and lit his own cigarette as he watched Draco flick his wand and open the window.

"Happy?" Harry nodded, sitting back. "Good, now give me my card." Draco held his hand open towards Harry.

Harry handed it over, looking away. He whimpered as he heard the envelope being torn open. He tried to concentrate on the ashes at the end of his Marlboro but snapped his head in Draco's direction when said man began to laugh.

Draco laughed hysterically and clutched at his stomach. He eventually stopped when the laughing turned to coughing.

"This is, by far, the_ creepiest_ card I've ever received. What _were_ you thinking?"

"They all sucked and I couldn't choose one, so I closed my eyes and picked one out." Harry replied, snubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray between them.

"I love the romantic sentiments on the inside, by the way." Draco pointed to the words and looked at Harry. "Um, yea. Happy Valentine's Day." Draco said in a mocking tone.

Harry shoved the blonde's shoulder, laughing. "Shut up."

They cleaned themselves off and turned out the lights, settling back in to spoon. They lay in silence for a while, cuddling.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." Draco whispered, already half asleep. He squeezed Harry's hand in his, feeling the man's arm tighten around his waist subsequently.

"Love you." Harry mumbled out a response. Draco smiled and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, right before Draco was finally asleep; he felt a pair of warm lips place a light kiss on his shoulder.

**The End.**


End file.
